The Rabbit's View
by Kirishima Touka-chan
Summary: In essence, it follows canon TG's (Pre :Re/only the anime, for the moment) storyline from Touka's perspective, plus a few additions and changes (aka too much TouKen for my own good) rated T for gore, language, and the odd suggestive theme.
1. What?

_For a human, walking around the 20th ward at night can't be that bad,_ Touka thought, out for some air. "Hey, hot stuff," a voice called _except for that, _she thought again. Molesters were some of the most annoying things on the planet to her, especially when she wasn't hungry. When she was, they made a decent snack and it meant one less scumbag for women to deal with. But Touka didn't feel like eating tonight. "Fuck off, pervert." She said, only egging him on. "Those aren't words I like hearing," said the creep. "I don't want to hear any of yours," Touka replied, getting increasingly pissed off. "How about I-" his sentence was cut short by a sound similar to a bamboo shoot being whipped through the air. "How the hell do you deal with these assholes?" Asked Koma. "Did you really need to kill the guy? We just ate yesterday," The young ghoul said, "Yeah, he's a creep, but that's too much like Rize." Koma replied by lifting up the corpse and waving it's arms around, mimicking the catcaller's taunts "_I have a ghoul fetish, come and eat me_" "God dammit, Koma," she chuckled, "I guess we'd better bring him back to Anteiku before CCG finds out." "Agreed."

The next day, she was off to school with Yoriko when they passed by Yomo en route. The two exchanged a friendly nod and a few words and were on their ways. After Yomo was out of earshot, Yoriko whispered, _"Touka, what the fuck? I saw him kill and eat someone last week! You know a ghoul?!" Shit, _Touka thought, _how do I explain this one?_ "Uh, what? Really? No, Yomo's the silent, solitary type. He'd never lay a hand on anyone. You probably mistook someone else for him." _That was awful, _she thought afterwards, _I need to get better at that. _They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Later that day, after she'd donned her Anteiku waitress uniform and started helping out around the shop, she saw a kid with short black hair looking at Rize. "Idiot," she thought, "you won't last more than 10 seconds." The guy he was sitting with pulled her over and asked excitedly "Is this her?" The future Rize snack replied "No, Hide, calm down." He looked at Touka and said, "Sorry, he's a bit high strung." "No problem…" she replied awkwardly. The blond kid whispered to her "I think Kaneki has a thing for you, what's your name?" _Okay, this is weird. _Touka thought. "Um, Touka..." she answered. "Nice to meet you," the ADHD one said, "I'm Hide and that's your future boyfriend, Kaneki." _What the fuck? Future boyfriend? A Human?_ It took all she had not to slap him. She couldn't stop thinking about that other kid, though. _Kaneki, _she thought as she went to bed.


	2. Kaneki

_Kaneki, huh? _Touka thought in her room above the shop. It was a Saturday, so she didn't have school, meaning she'd be working downstairs all day. _I wonder if he'll come back again,_ Touka thought.

Going downstairs, she saw Koma behind the counter. "Hey, have you seen Rize?" She asked, wondering if Kaneki had already been turned into ghoul chow. "No," Koma replied, "She left with that kid and hasn't been back since." _What? Did something happen to her? _She pushed the thought away and got to work waiting tables and clearing.

At the end of the day, she still had the possibility of Rize getting hurt in her mind so she decided to go hunt and blow off some steam. While she was out, Touka saw a rookie CCG officer she'd scared the shit out of the week before and decided to take care of him to keep her identity safe.

A quick decapitation later, she had a quick bite to eat and cleaned everything up, bringing the body back to Anteiku. She stopped by an alley when she heard the sound of someone getting the crap kicked out of them. Walking in, she saw Nishiki beating the living hell out of a now one-ghoul-eyed Kaneki. "Nishiki, what the hell are you doing?!" She screamed. "He's a ghoul. He should know what happens when he goes on my turf," The older ghoul replied. "_Your_ turf? Get the hell out of here," she scorned, shooting him a look. "Fine. But if he shows up again, he's mine."

"What the hell are you thinking?" Touka scolded, "He'll kill you in a secon-" she stopped "What the fuck? You smell like Rize!" She slammed him against a garage door and said in a quiet, menacing voice, "what did you do to her? And how do you only have one ghoul's eye?" "I don't know!" The frightened halfbreed squeaked "She tried to kill me and there was some kind of accident! I think they transplanted her organs to me!" Touka stood in shock. _Rize is… Dead? _"If you're a ghoul, eat," she said, tossing him an arm of the CCG officer. He looked at it, terrified, "Wh- what..? I- I can't do that!" he said in shock. Touka was getting pissed. "Come with me," she snapped. "What?" he responded. "No. Questions."

After she brought him to Anteiku, Yoshimura took him in and gave him a long chat. _What the fuck? How is Rize dead? And why is he half ghoul? _All these questions and more kept her up all night, not allowing her to sleep.

The next morning, Touka opened the door to the shop and Kaneki was there, in an Anteiku uniform. She went to the manager, fuming, "You can't be serious!" "It's our MO to help ghouls who need assistance. And he _definitely _needs assistance."


	3. Crush

The day was boring and frustrating as usual, especially so because some smartass behind her in classic lit decided it would be funny to snip some hair off the back of her head and she had to fight the urge to take a bite out of his leg. _I guess the "impervious to sharp things" trait only goes so far_ she thought, annoyed. _Well, at least it wasn't my bangs. Then he'd be dead._

After her closing shift at the café, Touka was told that Kaneki and Yomo were out grocery collecting. For ghouls, that meant collecting suicide victims. "I know I'm harsh on the kid but isn't that a bit heavy for him right now?" Kaya only responded with "He'd have to do it sooner or later. And if he's got Rize in him, let's make it sooner so we have food left. And what's it to you?" She asked, "Developing a crush on ol' Eyepatch?" She teased with a mocking grin. "Wha- No!" Touka shouted, flustered, "Okay, maybe..." She blushed.

After he and Yomo arrived back after midnight, Touka decided to make up for being an ass to the poor guy. "Kaneki," she said, lowering her voice after seeing him flinch, probably expecting another beating, "hey, I'm not going to hurt you. Let's go get some coffee, Eyepatch." His new nickname around the café because of the eyepatch he wore to cover up his red and black ghoul eye.

It was starting to get cold and Touka had wished she brought a jacket. Nevertheless, she was here. "Look, I'm sorry about, well, everything since we met. It was _not_ a good start, I'll admit." Touka was turning into a softy towards him and she knew it. "It's alright," Kaneki responded, "I should've adapted quicker." "Being born a ghoul is a pain in the ass. I can only imagine how you feel with your current situation. Don't kick yourself for it." As they approached the coffee shop, Kaneki began to take out his wallet until Touka put her hand over his and said, "It's on me, I'm the one who screwed up." _He's really warm… _she thought, catching herself and pushing the thought away.

Passing Kaneki's apartment, Touka asked, "Isn't that your place?" "Yeah," he responded, "but I'll walk you back to Anteiku." The Rabbit turned away and blushed. _Fuck, was that Hide kid right? _She was totally falling for him. They walked back to Anteiku in silence but when they were about halfway there, Touka reached out to find his hand and clasped it with hers. Kaneki looked over to get a sheepish smile from the blue haired girl. The first time she'd smiled in a _long_ time.

Arriving at the steps to the coffee shop, Touka pecked her clueless crush on the check. "Thank you for not hating a murderer like me," she said. After Kaneki kissed her back, they both went to bed, faces redder than Itori's hair.


	4. Secret's Out

_I guess he's not as clueless as I thought_, Touka thought, lying in bed. _Plus his lips are really soft… _She let her mind wander a little, thinking about him. It was mid-morning on a day she decided to skip class because she'd have nothing to do, as usual. On her way downstairs, Hinami stopped Touka in the hall. "I saw you kiss big brother last night!" She squealed. "Shhhhut up! Jesus, don't let anyone hear!" The blue-haired ghouless whispered in panic, "and shame on you, that's way past your bedtime." "I know," the younger girl replied, "but you left with him so I knew _something _was going to happen~." _Fuck. _Touka thought, _is she trying to play matchmaker? _"Hinami, I love you like a sister but I swear to god, if _anyone_, especially shitty Nishiki finds out-" "If shitty me finds out about what?" He said from behind her, Hinami now dying of laughter, she said "Touka kissed Kaneki last night!" "Hinami!" Touka yelled. Nishiki laughed, "I'll keep that information for blackmail later." "Fuck my life…" Touka groaned.

Finally getting downstairs, she found Kaneki on shift so she decided to tell him what happened. "We're basically fucked," she whispered. "Huh? Why?" He asked. Touka sighed, "Do you see the looks they're giving us?" "Oh. Dammit…" The entire working force behind Anteiku was looking at them, grinning like the two of them were a future meal. Touka saw a few thousand yen transfer from Yomo's hands to the managers "Yoshimura! You have got to be fucking kidding!" She yelled, trying to keep her badass composure and failing epically.

After dodging their co-workers for the entire day, Touka turned to Kaneki, "Come with me," she said, "I'm going for a drink." Kaneki looked puzzled, "There are _way _too many things wrong with that sentence." After arriving at Helter Skelter, Itori's bar, she confessed it wasn't wine but blood. "It's as close as we can get, and it's not half ba-" she was cut off by the overly-perky barkeep, "So, I hear you two are going out," she said with a cheeky grin. "Fuck." Was all the blue haired ghoul could say. "So it's true! Uta told me and I can't say I don't ship it!" "_Fuuuuuck…"_ Kaneki groaned. Touka's thought was more _totally worth it._

After leaving Itori's bar with Kaneki's new mask, courtesy of Uta, she looked at him and asked, "Have you been eating at all? You look like shit, no offence." "No," he replied, "I'm still scared of the fact that I need to eat people." Touka knew the feeling, she first killed someone when she was 8, out of self-defence, and it was awful, to say the least. "I'll hunt with you," she said. "Huh? Why am I so important?" He asked. "You really are clueless," Touka chuckled, "I like you, idiot." "Oh.. I- really?" She leaned over to peck him on the cheek but decided to kiss him on the lips since it was no secret, "of course. Let's get you something to eat."

Looking for food, they crossed Nishiki beating the shit out of Hide. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" Kaneki screamed. He bolted towards the ginger gasbag before Touka could stop him, releasing his Kagune for the first time. _Holy fuck, that's Rize, all right. _Touka thought, seeing the tentacle-like Kagune rip from his skin and punch a hole clean through Nishiki. "_Kaneki!" _she screamed as he turned towards Hide with a murderous, suddenly hungry look in his eyes. "I'm gonna regret this," The ghouless said, shaking her head. She sprinted and kicked the Eyepatched ghoul in the head, knocking him out.

Back at Anteiku, with Nishiki being tended to by Kimi at his apartment and Hide in another room, Touka was half asleep on top of Kaneki, murmuring "_I'm sorry…"_ When The half-ghoul came to, the first thing he said was "Thank you, Touka." Kissing her and getting up to work.


	5. Gourmets

Touka smirked, peeling herself of Kaneki's bed. She was never _really _asleep, but she was tired. The young ghoul thought, relieved, _I didn't think he'd forgive me. _Hide had woken up hours ago and left with a stern warning from the manager stating that none of this _ever _happened. While he was out cold, Touka fed the black-haired ghoul small amounts of flesh, getting rid of his thankfully less-than-Rize-size appetite, so that may have helped his attitude on the side.

On shift, the door to Anteiku was nearly kicked down by the idiotically flamboyant asshat known as Tsukiyama. _"Oh god…" _Touka said in a weary, dread-filled voice. After he blabbed on for a while, he decided to head to the bathroom, no doubt for some kind of weird "gourmet" thing he always talked about. "What's so bad about him?" Kaneki asked. "He's a 'gourmet'," Touka replied to a confused Kaneki. "It's perverse and fucked up. Stay away from the guy." She said. Subliminally, it was because she knew Tsukiyama's less-than-heterosexual tendencies and she wanted Kaneki for herself.

After Tsukiyama came back from the restroom looking too happy to have just taken a dump, he grabbed Kaneki by the arm and said "How about we go get some coffee?" whisking him out the door before Touka could say a word. She tried to occupy herself with going to see Yoriko. When Kaneki didn't show up after it got dark, she started getting worried (which was new. She wasn't very empathetic towards anyone since Ayato high-tailed it out of Anteiku.) and checked every coffee shop in the ward, to no avail.

She went to bed that night with one thought, _fucking gourmets…_

The next morning, she felt like shit. When she went to see Yoriko the day before, they'd gone out for lunch. Touka ate human food even though it tasted like vomit to appear human, and to make Yoriko happy. The thing about ghouls and human food, if it's not retched back up, the ghoul that ate said food gets a nasty bug similar to food poisoning. After eating the food she bought, Touka didn't have time to get it out of her system, hence the sick feeling.

Kaneki came into her room, looking like he just came back from a war tour of Vietnam. "Where _were_ you?!" Touka asked urgently. "Gourmets…" is all Kaneki said. _God _fucking _dammit, _The Rabbit thought, _if shitty-yama lays another hand on him… _her thoughts were interrupted by a shaken, but still compassionate half-ghoul "Yoshimura told me you weren't feeling well," he said. "I.. ate too much." Touka said in response. _Definitely could've worded that better, _she thought retroactively. There was another knock on her door. Looking out the peephole, she saw it was Yoriko with a hotpot. "Yoriko? What's wrong?" She asked. "You weren't at school today so I thought I'd check up on y-" She caught Kaneki standing at the end of her hall, Hinami out of sight at the table. "Wha? No way! Touka, you and him?" the smaller ginger girl said, exasperated. "Huh? Oh. His name is Kaneki and…" She tried to cover her own ass, failing miserably. "I made this for you," Yoriko said, handing Touka the hotpot, "eat it with him," she said with a wry smile. "You've got the wrong idea!" She yelled at an already closed door.

"What's so bad about her knowing?" Kaneki asked as Touka choked down the food. "Knowing Yoriko, she was thinking a little further than first base," she replied. "Oh…" was all Kaneki could say, thoroughly embarrassed as Hinami nearly peed herself laughing on the floor.


	6. Church

After training with her and Yomo, Kaneki was out of the shop all day. Touka suspected shitty-yama once again since Nishiki wasn't there and even Kimi hadn't come to see what happened. _God, what a pervert, _she thought, thinking about all the weird shit she'd heard about Tsukiyama. Then it hit her, _it's a trap._

It only took her a few minutes to figure out where all this was taking place, thanks to the note Kaneki and Nishiki left outside the café. It was the church, not to her surprise, where Tsukiyama was holding the only person Nishiki gave a damn about hostage. They were obviously way ahead of her; even using the speed, derived from her being an Ukaku-type ghoul, she may be too late.

Finally showing up at the church, she managed to get a poker face on. Hiding in the rafters, she could see Tsukiyama beating the piss out of Kaneki, with Kimi tied up and Nishiki half-dead in between broken pews. "…and this," she overheard the Gourmet say as Kaneki ran at him, only to get kicked hard enough to break a support beam, "is a real kick!" He said with a deranged smile. "Now, what kind of attack would you like to take next?" he asked. _This is bad, _Touka thought, losing her composure, _I have to do it _now, she thought, jumping from her vantage point and landing a brutal kick to Tsukiyama's face.

"How about a sneak attack?" She said, her mind now fully geared to fight. After plenty of back and forth shit talking, he tried to take the first shot, only to get another kick to the head while lost in his perverted thoughts. "You disgust me! I'm getting nauseated," Touka said, coldly. Kaneki decided to take a stab at it, kicking the perv in the stomach, sending him flying against one of the pews. "Nice kick," The well-dressed Gourmet said, "but this is more effective," he continued as he broke Kaneki's arm and drank some of his blood. "I want _more!_" he screeched in delight. Touka had lost it at that point. In an attempt to knock him out, she was stabbed with Tsukiyama's Kagune. "Touka!" Kaneki screamed, fearing for both their lives.

"_Enough!" _Nishiki roared, getting up, fueled on pure adrenaline, fighting for the lives of everyone trapped in the church, save the purple-clad walking sack of douche. After a few attempts, he too was impaled and crumpled to the floor. "You're all hopeless if you can't use your Kagune while fighting me," the aforementioned douche chuckled. "_Touka," _croaked a pain-stricken Kaneki, "_do it." _He said. Touka knew exactly what he was talking about. As she pulled down the shoulder of his shirt, she kissed his cheek and whispered to him _"Here it goes, I owe you," _as she took a bite out of his arm.

"He belongs to me!" Tsukiyama cried as he processed what happened, shooting his Kagune at Touka, who easily deflected it. "He belongs to you?" She said menacingly, looking him dead in the eyes, "He's nobody's but mine." She growled with that same cold voice, beginning the process of extending her Kagune.

Fighting with all she had, Touka nearly killed the high society cannibal. "Why don't you eat yourself?" She said to the limp body.

Nishiki was standing over his Kimi, thanking any god he could think of that she was still alive. "Stand aside," Touka said, "she knows about too many ghouls, she needs to die." As she was about to end the woman's life, Kimi looked up and saw Touka's Kagune. _"How beautiful," _she whispered.


	7. Ryoko

**Author's Note**: For anyone viewing The Rabbit's View using VPN; please don't use proxies or TOR. I want full viewer statistics for improvement's sake

* * *

_"How Beautiful…" _The words Kimi whispered echoed through Touka's head. She'd been cooped up in her room for days, reflecting on that. _How could a human think that of a murderous ghoul? _She thought, trapped in her thoughts. The sound of Hinami's door slamming shut brought Touka back to reality for a second, only to slip back into subconscious thought again. _She probably just misses her father, _she thought.

Kaneki knocked on her door later that day. "What is it," Touka asked walking to the door without opening it. "It's about tomorrow's shift," Kaneki replied. "Are you working it, too?" Touka inquired. "No, but I don't see how that-" "Pass," Touka said, interrupting him. "Hey," he said, trying to get her out of her misery, "Earlier, Hinami and Ryoko were fighting but they patched it up." He told Touka, confirming her suspicions. "Looking at that, families seem nice. It also seems that the relation between the two wouldn't matter if it was human and ghoul," Touka started to smile, seeing where it was going, "That shouldn't be a surprise," he continued, "but until I ended up like this, I had no idea." "So, what do you want?" Touka asked through the door. "Nothing. I just wanted to apologize about bringing Yoriko into this mess without knowing her." "It's ok," the ghouless said, opening the door and kissing the ever-clueless boy on the cheek. "As long as you're here." They both blushed.

"Kaneki," Touka called while wrapping up the shift they both decided to take after all, "you like me, right?" He blushed again, "Yes…" he said, totally embarrassed. "Then let's make this official. An actual relationship," she said, being more forward than her usual self. "If I had the guts, I would've said it, too." Kaneki said admittedly.

The next morning during setup, Hinami ran downstairs, nearly falling several times. "Kaneki and Touka are going out now!" She blurted to everyone in the quaint little shop. "Knew it," an already beat-up Nishiki said. "Hey!" Touka yelled, instantly looking like a schoolgirl instead of the regular badass, "I don't have it in me to kick your ass right now!"

Later that day, Hinami and Ryoko were out at a bookstore and Kaneki was running errands. Once again, after they didn't show up at the shop when they said they would, Touka began to worry again. She decided to go out and do things of her own to get her mind off it.

Once she got back, Anteiku had closed early. _What's this about? _She thought, walking in. Going upstairs, she found everyone in the common room, save Ryoko and Hinami, with grave expressions on their faces. "Sorry I've missed so much work. Has something happened?" Yoshimura responded, his voice laced with sorrow, "Ryoko had her life taken by CCG investigators." _"What?"_ Touka said, shocked, "What about Hinami? Is she alive?" "She's in bed in the other room," the manager replied. "Did they see her face?!" Touka asked, panicked. No response was given. She crumpled to the floor in tears. "We can always kill the investigators that did this! We have Yomo and Kaneki, after all!" "If the 20th ward doves are killed," Yomo replied, "they'll only send more." Touka stormed out of the room, tears still in her eyes.


	8. Doves

Author's note: Sorry I didn't post anything for a day or two, I had to wrap up some school work and deal with a bit of, well, life.  
Anyway, enjoy chapter 8!

Touka sat in her room, looking at her mask. _I need to do something. Fuck what Yomo said, _she thought, hating the CCG, hating investigators, hating herself. _I _have _to do something._

The next day at dusk, she went out; cloak on and mask I hand. Perched on a rooftop, she saw a pair of Junior Investigators walk by. _Now's my chance, _she thought, jumping from her point. A single blow was all it took to kill the first, slicing his head clean in half. "ku- kusaba?" the second one said shakily, "_KUSABA!" _he screamed after processing the event that just occurred. "Stand back!" said a third officer who came from nowhere, trying to save the second but moving too slow, watching him get sliced. "I'll kill you!" He yelled at Touka who charged at him, trying to kick him but getting blocked. _A higher class? _She thought, still in the fighting mindset.

After a second or two, she landed a solid kick, sending the officer flying. While he was down, Touka extended her Kagune, ready to kill him. As she shot her Ukaku's spikes, the officer moves with incredible reflexes. She was still able to make him cough up some blood by kneeing him in the chest however. Pinned against a wall, she and him both knew his life was about to end. He tried to get up, a determined look on his face. Touka heard something odd and decided to get the hell out of dodge as a Kagune —no, a quinque, in the hands of another investigator hit where she was standing.

"That's right, Amon," the new investigator said, "that's what an inspector's job is. But you can't forget your Quinque," he chuckled, attacking Touka with a demented smile. She easily deflected the attack, perching herself on a hydro pole. "You dodged that one, did you?" Said the senior CCG Investigator, "This should be fun!" He then had a sickening thought. "Oh, are you friends with that she-ghoul I butchered yesterday? She was so weak and depressed, I got a good laugh." _You fucking prick! _She thought, lashing out towards him. He was obviously more skilled than Amon, dodging everything Touka threw at him, profiling her all the while.

After a few minutes, she was too tired to fight properly, getting tripped up in the Investigator's Quinque. "Why don't you tell me where that she-ghoul's daughter is? I may as well put her out of her misery," he said, looming over Touka. She bolted. It was all she could do to get out of there alive.

After she got back to Anteiku, she tried making coffee, dropping the can due to her lacerated arm. _Fuck, _Touka thought as she heard Kaneki running to the kitchen. "Touka! You're bleeding!" he said, running to her side. "Back away," Yoshimura said, standing in the doorway. "But she's hurt!" her boyfriend protested. The manager looked at Touka's injury, "you acted against the doves, didn't you?" She looked down at her feet. "She aggravated the CCG," he said to Kaneki, "that means she accepts full responsibility and we turn a blind eye. Even if she dies."

Kaneki found her in the alley where she was curled up and started to tend to her arm. "What are you doing?" She asked him, "The manager said not to help me." "Screw what the manager said," Kaneki told her, "you mean more to me than a few regulations."

"Why did you go alone?" Kaneki asked her while they were on the couch watching a movie. "It's ok if a killer like me dies," she said, coldly, "but when someone like Hinami or Ryoko dies for no reason, it's unbearable." "Touka," he said more serious than she'd ever seen him, "when Ryoko died, I had but one thought. If someone I know dies, whether Human or Ghoul, I can't take it. If you were to die," he said, taking her hands in his, "I would be heartbroken."


End file.
